Project: Triforce
by Rielence
Summary: Link Harkinian is a secret agent working for the secret organization codename: "Triforce"; a freelancing company created to take odd job military assignments. But it seems there is something more at work here...
1. The End

My name is _Link Harkinian, _the name has been in my lineage for a **very **long time. As I sit here bleeding out, I just think about everything that's changed in my life. I think about how everything became so drastically different ever since _she _came. There was a plan for me, sure, and I followed it. I just wonder how it would have gone down had I been a bit more careful. I'm most likely taking my last breaths… And I'm _so _tired. I always stayed up late at night when I was younger thinking about death. You know the drill, is there anything after? When will it happen? Will I be in peace. Personally, I'm suffering my death of choice right now. Sure, no death would be preferred, but this is what I always hoped for. People always talk about how they want to go quickly and painlessly in their sleep. Personally, I think that's the way of a coward. My preferred way of passing is laying on the ground, successful and bloody; with a lot of time to think. I've been laying here for around an hour now, and I think I may finally be ready. My life is worth so little, but I managed to effect everyone's lives and make the world of tomorrow a safer one. And, frankly, if you have to go, why not go out with a bang? I feel myself slipping… I know what has to be done. I hold out my lighter, and drop it onto the gas infested floor plaguing the entire room. My last thought is about her… Not really anything specific… But if I had to determine exactly… I think it'd be the way she smiled…


	2. My First Day

_**PROJECT: TRIFORCE**_

_**JOURNAL ENTRY #1**_

_**September 26**__**th**__** 2014**_

_**Today, the new recruits arrived. All of them seem like promising candidates, but two in particular caught my eye. The Harkinian Twins, Link and Zelda I believe. We have been given the resources to complete our future objectives. I can see in the eyes of our new agents that they all want to become the recruits who are chosen for the "experimentation". I'm not entirely sure what has been revealed to the public about this project, but if these recruits have any intelligence, they shouldn't want what I'm going to offer them. The Harkinian siblings seem as though they will be able to match my expectations though. They ranked highest in their training last month, and the male already battled in the training center this morning. After they become a little bit more acquainted with one another, phase two of Project: Triforce shall begin. I just need a little more time to locate the shards…**_

_**-**__Director Aper Ganondorf_

I wake up to the sound of an alarm blaring into my ear. No… Not morning… Not yet. I haven't even gotten twenty minutes of sleep! Dammit all anyway. I rise and reach for the outlet, ripping the damned alarm clock from the wall altogether. I try to clear my throat, but only a strange sound escapes my lips. As of this morning, I am Special Agent Harkinian. My sister, Zelda, is also taking on the title. We get mistaken for husband and wife all the time, it was almost enough for one of us to take our mother's maiden name to escape the hassle. We decided to represent the family by both keeping it, because who the hell cares what people think anyway. I hear my phone ringing on the other side of my quarters. I arrived last night here, but today is my first day of duty. It's hard to believe the two Harkinian kids became lethal government agents. I remember running through the streets of our home town as kids like it was yesterday. Money was tight, so Zelda and I decided to hold off on college and join the military for a little while. The pay is great, especially since we don't get charged for food or board, and the people are surprisingly nice. That was six years ago.

Zelda and I are twins. For the longest time, you couldn't tell the difference between the two of us despite the gender barrier. That really made both of our blood boil. We were average looking children. Both of us sported a shaggy shoulder-length haircut and usually wore solid color shirts with blue jeans. As we matured, Zelda began wearing more feminine clothing, yet it still had an attitude stating, "I'll kill you if you mess with me." She usually wore black tank tops and dark blue skinny jeans. A knife that was probably illegal was strapped to her hip and her hair was worn out of her face, significantly longer than mine. These days, she wears around the same thing when not in uniform. I paid a little extra cash to the military to allow my hair length. It's the same style I've always had. Short, and out of my eye's way. Although, it's not short by military standards by any means. It's funny how easily you can avoid rules by handing someone a twenty…

I break from my thoughts and walk towards my phone. On the screen I see my sister's name. What does she want at six in the morning? I answer reluctantly and try once again to clear my throat. Soon, I'm greeted by a cheerful female voice. Her positive attitude bounces right off of my gloomy-hazed state and is lost on me. She finishes talking before I realize I wasn't even listening.

"S-Sorry." I managed to cough through my sore throat. Damn morning gunk, ruining my early morning conversations as long as I can remember. "Zel, can you repeat that?"

I hear a sigh on the other end of the line. She's probably mentally asking herself if saying it again is worth it.

"I said, 'Morning, Sleepyhead!' God, do you even know how to exist before your cup of coffee?"

Coffee! I remember it now! I need some of that! I reach for the automatic coffee maker and switch it on, still listening to Zelda.

"Anyway, can you believe it? After being low position lackeys, we're finally agents! I bet our pay will be great!" She exclaims, happy as can be.

What's the point of that? We rarely leave the base, and everything here is paid for, no charge. Honestly, I'd settle for minimum wage if they gave it to me. I'm banking so much money with this military gig that I won't know what to do with it if I ever leave. But I don't want Zelda to be in a bad mood, so I decide it's best to humor her. Besides, a bigger pay check will be satisfying to look at at least.

"I know, rumor has it we'll be making triple what we did before. So, any word from the other recruits?"

It's strange to identify myself as one of those again after all these years. I was a corporal in the military before I took this job. While I'm still techinally a military operative, I work for TRIFORCE now. Today is my first day on the clock. I wonder what they'll have me do. Will it really be as glamorous as the movies portray? I'm actually more excited to go to work than I have ever been before. I may actually be able to accomplish something worthwhile here. I'm almost unreachable once again in my thoughts, but Zelda's voice brings me back to reality.

"So, want to meet me and walk to work?"

I chuckle.

"Zel, you're literally fifteen feet away from me, and we're _already _at work. I understand you're excited, but please, try to act professional. I'll be over in five." I hang up the phone.

My coffee is done and I reach for the mug, sipping slowly from it. I look to see something has been delivered through my mail hatch. I open it to see a uniform. It's black with gold designs all the way along. The shirt is tight, with a golden triangle right where the heart is, and I'm provided a cup, black pants, and black combat boots. After getting dressed, I leave my room and meet Zelda in the hallway. She's dressed in the female version of my uniform and I laugh.

"Just like when we were kids and Mom and Dad dressed us identically." I joked.

"I'd like to think I look a little better now… Right?" Zelda laughs.

"Well… I donno…-AH"

I was interrupted by someone crashing into me. A sharp pain erupts in my side and I feel myself falling to the ground. Papers flew everywhere, curse words were spewed, and I think someone is lying on top of me. I lift up a piece of paper in anger and am greeted by a beautiful face. Her hair is short and blue, her eyes seem distant, and her skin is so pale. I catch myself staring at her face until she yells at me. Strangely, even while yelling, her voice is near angelic.

"Watch where you're going!" She shouts, getting up, picking up her papers, then running away.

I stand up with the assistance of Zelda and just stare at the girl while she sprints off, confused.

"Who is that?"

Zelda scoffs.

"Special Agent Fi, no other names, just Fi. I ran into her last night. She seems very above everyone else…" Zelda seems to be lost in her thought. "And don't think I didn't see those googily eyes you were giving her! C'mon Link, it's your first day on the job. Think with the head higher on your body for once." Zelda flicks my head, walking down the hall.

"That's not fair! A hot girl falls on top of you, her breasts all up in your business, what do you do!?" I yell at her, trying to catch up.

She laughed.

"Well, probably seeing as I'm a straight female, shove her off me with no sexual tension."

"You know what I meant…" I mumble, walking down the long hallway.

We enter a large room where a lot of other recruits are standing. On the far end of the room, there is a balcony with a microphone and a screen above it. A man approaches it and we quickly stand at attention. The man is tall… very tall. Easily six foot six. Perhaps even taller. He has black skin, and red hair. There are two men standing behind him, both in tuxedos matching the one he's wearing himself. The man clears his throat, then begins speaking in a powerful voice. For the love of God, he doesn't even need the microphone!

"**Greetings. I am Director Aper Ganondorf. I am in charge of this organization and any problems you have with anything, please, do not hesitate to bring them to me directly. I am a very busy man, but what is a leader without his soldiers? Nothing. I hope you all are prepared to succeed, because here; the only thing you can do to make anyone mad, is losing! You are all dismissed. Please, consult with the men over there to arrange armor for you. The door to your right is the training center. Agent Fi, please stay behind.**"

I looked to see the same girl from before proceed to a staircase I assume leads to the Director. Whatever, so what if he's already picked his favorite? I'll blow him away anyway. I speak with a man about my sizes and he rushes away to speak to more agents. Zelda comes to my side and walks with me to the training hall. As we enter, we all can see a massive room filled with gadgets and weapons. Targets and dummies line the walls. What I'm the most interested in, though, is the hand to hand combat arena. I walk up to it and see it's already occupied by another. He stands tall, fist against fist. I smile. Does this asshole really think he can beat me? His hair is white and spiked up and he's easily muscular enough to fit three people in him. I'm not worried though, I've taken on meaner and stronger. He looks at me as if I'm a mad man.

"Fool. I am Special Agent Darunia! Do you truly think you can defeat me. Nobody can beat me in hand to hand combat!" He chuckels, readying his fists.

"Well…" I begin, preparing for a fight. "May I introduce myself? Special Agent 'Nobody', at your service."


	3. An Odd Encounter

I look down in both shame and shock equally as I analyze my paycheck. It reads, "_Special Agent Nobody. Three Thousand Dollars._" Now don't get me wrong, the money is impressive. No, amazing! It's my fifth day on the job and I already am making this much money? But at the same time, it's my fifth day on the job and I already am being called 'Special Agent Nobody' by everybody. That Darunia jackass turned out to be more than I expected and got the best of me. After I was patched up, the new nickname was painted on my door. The CO of this hallway told me to clean it with my toothbrush then dip it in the urinal for good measure.

Needless to say, things haven't been too hot for me these past few days. While I've found friendship in a couple agents, I seem to be the agency's introvert. We actually get off at a reasonable hour most of the time and everyone seems to enjoy drinking and laughing. I've never been one for talking, despite the mouth that got me into this shaming situation in the first place. Zelda is there sometimes, but even _she_'_s _found friends here. Special Agent Don't Know and Not Important, I believe. I flop into bed for another early night, but hear a knock at my door.

I look through the peephole and see a beautiful woman with blue hair and pale skin standing nervously on the other side of my door. Wondering what the hell she'd want from me at eleven at night, I open the door.

"Special Agent Link!" She exclaims.

"Just Link please." I mumble. "What's up?"

She looks around quickly and invites herself into my room, shutting the door behind her.

"Um…" I begin, but she turns to me and starts speaking herself.

"_Doyoueverthinksomething'snotrighthere?_" She shouts quickly.

"W-What?" I laugh.

"Sorry…" She throws her hands against her face and groans. "I mean, do you ever feel like something's just… _off _here?" She whispers.

"Agent." I whisper as well. "The walls have eyes." I nod my head to the thin slabs of dry wall and paint, the only layer of protection from eavesdropping.

"Sorry…" She sighs, fidgeting with her hair. "I just… I wake up sometimes _way _too tired… And I've been feeling off lately."

"Agent." I walk up to her, placing a chair directly under her. "You do know that this job is doing that to everyone. Right?" I rub her arm reassuringly.

"I came to you because I think you're next!" She explains.

"Next for what?" My voice receives a slightly more serious tone.

"And your sister."

"For what?"

"It's bad."

"_For. __**What?**__"_

The door slams open. In an instant, Fi leaps across the room and begins kissing me. My chair falls backwards and we land on the ground together. She explores my hair with her hands, and I hers. What the hell is going on!? I feel her grinding against my crotch with hers. I quickly get hard, but am stopped by a voice in the doorway. It is Darunia.

"Wow." He chuckles.

Fi jumps backwards, blushing, re-buttoning her top. I didn't even notice it was undone…

"Agent Harkinian, the Commander wants to speak with you. At his private quarters." He mumbled, walking away.

The door closes, and Fi stands up, suddenly very serious.

"I wasn't here. We _weren't _talking about this. We just had sex, and don't want anyone to know about it to maintain a professional environment." She explains to me. I nod my head.

"Good." She walks out my door, leaving me to wonder what the hell just happened.

My stomach drops as I approach Commander Ganondorf's quarters. What does he want? What did I do? I knock on his door.

"Come in." An almost unbelievably deep voice shouts.

I open the door slowly and sit down nervously. The commander just stares into my eyes, like he can see my very soul.

"Do you believe in God, Agent?" He asks after around two minutes of horrifying silence.

I'm taken aback by the question. What? Why? I stutter awkwardly for a moment.

"A-Um-… Why, _sir_?"

"It's a fairly simple question. We don't lie here agent. Yes or no will be quite alright."

"I… I mean… The idea of some omnipotent peacekeeper that conveniently stopped making miracles right when cameras were invented seems kind of ridiculous, wouldn't you say?" I explain.

"Absolutely. But what if they weren't omnipotent? What if they created ultimate power, but were not to dare use it, granting it to man, corrupt or saintly?" He smiles, raising a hand of questioning.

"_They_, sir? You're polytheistic?"

"It's all simply a theory I'm putting together. Forget I asked for the time being. You will report to 5A room 3457 tomorrow at 0930 hours. Disregard your normal tasks assigned to you by lower authorities. If you are not there with perfect punctuality, I will assume you AWALL. Is that clear?"

I cough, shoot up - knocking my chair over - and salute.

"Dismissed." He mumbles, waving to the door with his left hand. His right seems to be bandaged…


	4. Mission One

**Friday:**

**October 3****rd**

**11:23 PM. **

_**The outcome of this week's experiment was… underwhelming at best. While I did not expect immediate or obvious results; I did hope to be able to differentiate the before and after graphs. Perhaps it's our reactant, I'm not certain as of yet. What I do know is this; we live in a corrupt world with terrible people, and the only way to stop the dark forces is to succeed at our attempts to replicate the golden power… Why did they hide it? Do they not see the work possible with its assistance? These questions keep me thinking at night. I need to keep a level head though, for the sake of PROJECT TRIFORCE….**_

"_ALARM. ALARM, CODE PURPLE. AGENTS, PLEASE DRESS AND RALLY AT THE BREIFING ROOM IMMEDIATELY."_

I woke to this blazing alarm. My eyes bloodshot, I leap out of bed and get dressed. During that time, I notice that it's three in the morning. I couldn't care less. Something's happening. I may have the chance to leave this damn underground base and do something. Anything! As I enter the hallway, I notice that there are countless agents with my exact ambitions. Shit… Odds of being selected are heavily against me. Still though, I _was _selected for whatever they've been doing to me. All I know is; I enter the room at 9:30 AM. And leave it at noon. I can't remember a thing, but Fi was right when she said it made you tired. In fact… So tired, I haven't even questioned what they've been doing to me until now…

An agent bumps into me and I slam into a wall. This rips me back into reality. Right. The mission. As I sprint down the long hallway, I realize I'm passing past everybody. Hell, even the people who were out of view when I entered the hall are eating my dust now! I guess it's adrenaline. I'm the second to enter the briefing room. The only one who beat me was Agent Fi. She's panting, and gives me a glance before looking to the podium the commander is standing at.

Agents flood into the room moments later, all glaring at Fi and me. After a couple minutes, Commander Ganondorf taps the microphone a few times before speaking. Everyone is tense, some clenching their fists, others grinding their teeth. What is so important as to wake up the entire base at three in the morning!?

"Agents." He begins. Everyone kicks their right foot against their left and salutes. "At ease. We have located another object. I will personally assemble a team to search, retrieve, and destroy. Any questions?"

No one dares to even cough.

"Agents Dotour, Sylva, Igenus, Harkinans, and Fi. Head to the armory. Everyone else, back to your rooms." He explains, and then walks out behind a curtain.

I meet Zelda's eyes. She's as shocked as I am. Us? Recruits? The others I've never heard of except for Agent Darunia Igenus. I swallow my shock and head to the armory. Boy, experienced agents sure are giving me the stink eye though. Not that I blame them. Why the hell were four recruits picked for a mission of this importance? Fi, Zelda, Darunia, and I are all on our seventh day of the job. That's hardly enough time to know where the bathrooms are; let alone go on a secret mission! We rally at the armory and I meet the other two agents.

One of them is a man with sharp features and shining purple hair. His uniform tells me his last name is Dotour. That means the beautiful girl with green hair's last name is Sylva. I don't have enough time to introduce myself though, for Commander Ganondorf quickly enters. We all salute him, and he absently waves his hand at us to stop.

"Agents. You're probably wondering why you were picked for this mission? Perhaps even questioning my judgment. I am well aware that I have four recruits assigned to this team. Agents Dotour and Sylva, you're the leaders of Squad A and Squad B. Harkinans, you're with Dotour. Fi and Igenus, you're with Sylva. Squad. A is going to sneak into the building and obtain the package." A smile appears on the older man's lips. "Squad B is going to plant explosives and destroy any evidence of us ever being there."

What? How many people will we kill? Innocent people. Guards, janitors, businessman… I won't do it. My muscles tense up and I can feel everyone noticing it, especially the commander…

"Harkinian, do you wish to be excused?" He asks.

A million needles prick me as I get confirmation that everyone knows I'm the weakest link. Dotour looks at me and I wonder what's going through his mind. I sigh, and speak firmly.

"No _sir. _Ready to leave this frying pan."

"That's the spirit." He claps his hands together. "If all goes according to plan, I will see you in the morning. If not," the door behind him opens. "you've all left instructions of what to do upon your death."

And with that, he leaves the room.

I look to see my team. They all look ready, despite their experience and rank. Strangely… all of their hands are bandaged. In fact, Igenus's hand is bleeding through. I look to my hand and see a similar situation. Slowly, I reach to take the gaws off. Before I can though, Dotour speaks up.

"Stop picking scabs and focus Harkinian. Now, I'll take point as the entire squad's leader. You will listen to anything Sylva says unless I say otherwise though. Harkinians, I hope you're good at combat. Igenus and Fi, try not to blow us up."

Well there's a settling thought.

"I say we head onto the transport and discuss a plan." Sylva suggests.

"Agreed. C'mon team."

xxx

My feet hit the ground and a sharp pain surges through my body. I don't think I'll ever quite get used to jumping from a helicopter. Dotour sneaks up to an alleyway and stops.

"Alright, stay on com four. Keep the chatter down. Hand signals if at all possible. We need to get," He gets out a tablet and points to a position on his map. "here. Squad B will be planting booms here, here, here, and here. They will also be ready to distract any guards and or jailbreak us from a sticky situation. This place has high security, but it's no fortress. We should be able to clear this mission without any slack."

"Slack, sir?" Zelda questions.

"Slack is my word for any unexpected situation." Dotour explains.

"Isn't there already a word for that? Complication? Failure? Problem?" I ask.

"Not at all. Complication is to be planned for. Failure is not an option, and problems have obvious means of resolution. _Slack _is a word for one of us dying, or the building exploding." He smiles. "That make sense?"

"Crystal…" My sister nervously nods her head.

"Now, I have a plan. There's a gathering in the building. Some kind of pompous penis comparing contest or whatever rich people do for fun. The business owner will be there. I'm sure he'll have the codes for all the safes and doors. Harkinian, you'll seduce him. Get close to the guy. Close enough to rummage through his pockets for access cards. We'll wait outside. If anything goes south, kill someone, we'll hear the commotion."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with my sister being put into that kind of situation…" I awkwardly mumble.

Dotour grins.

"Not to worry. The business owner's gay."

xxx

I feel dirty. Dressed in a fine tuxedo and wearing my hair gelled back. I notice that many people here prefer men and are all looking at me funny. Sighing, I put on whatever the hell a "sexy face" is and walk over to the ugly businessman. He looks at me and immediately drops his previous conversation. Licking his lips, he begins talking to me.

"Why, hello. Who are you?"

I cough before reciting my lines.

"I'm Link Avarian from Avarian Industries. My company mines, cuts, polishes, and sells diamonds to the ridiculously wealthy like you…" I hesitate before continuing. Wondering if I could take it all back and maintain some masculinity. "although, you look as if your eyes already have diamonds more beautiful than I've ever sold…"

Welp, I'll miss you vaginas everywhere.

He smiles, steps closer, and whispers.

"Want a closer look?"

He then kisses me. I allow him to defile me as I begin making my way down to his pockets. He takes this as advancements and begins caressing me as well. Dammit. I find the pockets and his tongue slips into my mouth. When I'm feeling for his identification card, I feel his little friend becoming not so little. He takes this as more advancement and begins grinding into my hand and against my own crotch. Just great. He grabs and squeezes my ass and that's when I finally find the damn card. Grabbing every card like thing I can find to avoid doing this again, I place them in my own pocket then pull away from him. He looks into my eyes and winks.

"Meet me in the janitor's closet outside this room in fifteen. I need to grab some… preparations…" I whisper.

He winks, and kisses me one last time before going to talk to his cheering and whistling friends. I walk out of the room, rummaging through my pockets and finding his ID. Leaving the building, I meet Dotour and Zelda. They're both grinning ear to ear. They point to my lips and I feel them with my hand. There are teeth marks all over the bottom lip! Not to mention my shirt's untucked, and my tie disheveled.

"Jesus Harkinian, I said get close to him, not get a room!" Dotour laughs.

"Think you're clever don't you? Only one part of me's entering a man tonight, and that's my foot up your ass if you say another word about what just went down." I mumble.

"Harkinian, Harkinian, so violent. Did you get the ID? I assume since you're done swapping spit with the man you did."

I lift it up between my two fingers and smile.

"This has access to all of the building. Up to and including the vault." I explain.

"Wow, and all by the power of homosexuality- ouch!" He exclaims as I punch him. "Fine, that was one joke too far. Let's just get moving."

xxx

We sneak through the narrow halls of the building, avoiding guards at every turn.

"What're the explosives going to do to this place?" Zelda asks quietly.

Dotour looks to see if we're in a safe place to talk, then begins.

"Not as much damage as you think. Squad B is currently placing strategic detonation packs under and within the building. If all goes according to plan, it'll be classified as gas problems. Minimum deaths, and absolutely no trace back to TRIFORCE."

Minimal deaths. Like killing one innocent can be justified. Dotour seems to sense my thought and speaks again.

"These aren't the squeakiest, cleanest, church goers that you may think they are. How do you think they got to be so wealthy?"

"What about the staff?" I retort.

"Collateral Damage." He dismisses me and begins walking once again.

We enter a small room labeled "Vault". It contains only one thing. Not the money bags and valueless paintings you'd think, no, this room just has a single briefcase resting on a pedestal.

"Do they even know what they have here?" Dotour scoffs.

"Do we?" Zelda asks.

"Harkinian, store the sass. I'll personally make sure you get briefed on what we're retrieving once we make it back. All you need to know is people like them should not be fucking with something like this." He almost shouts.

"Hey, hey, keep it cool. Remember where we are." I place myself between the two.

"Saria and the others should be done by now. Let's scram."

"Saria?" Zelda questions.

"Sylva. And I'm Kafei. We've been agents here for nearly six years. Since the founding of the project in fact. We have missions like this all the time. The reason there are so many recruits and so few veterans? You do the math." He mumbles, obviously angry about someone he's lost.

"I'm sorry." Zelda says.

"Don't be. She knew what she signed up for. And so do we. Now, let's get the hell out of here." He sternly hisses, walking for the door.

"Right." My sister and I agree.

xxx

We're two minutes from gone when we get stopped by armed guards.

"Drop the case!" They shout in unison.

Kafei instantly drops it, raising his hands.

My "friend" approaches us, armed himself.

"Well then, Link Harkinian, Zelda Harkinian, and Kafei Dotour? Did you think you could just sneak off with that trillion dollar artifact!?" He shouts.

"Someone's been doing their homework." Dotour laughs. The butt of a guard's rifle hits him in the gut.

"Silence! I will not be mocked like this. And _you_," He frowns, "You looked like you were so _tight_… What a shame…"

Well, there goes any straight cell left in my body.

Kafei looks strangely calm. What could he possibly have planned?

"I'd hate to say it Arthur, but we'd best be leaving." He shouts.

Zelda and I exchange looks of confusion. He runs to the window and jumps out. We both follow him.

"No! Stop him!" The businessman, Arthur, I think, shouts.

Bullets go off behind us. I feel one ping against my side. That wasn't the least of my concerns. I was now free falling off of the twelfth story of the building. An explosion goes off behind us, and my ears ring. We fly through the air, spinning. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. Looking at them, they're incredibly pale and feminine. I know it's Fi holding me. We suddenly stop for a moment and my body whiplashes through the air. Then, we slowly drift to the ground. I feel fabric land on top of me when we touch solid concrete. We must have had a parachute… My side hurts…. _So _bad…

"Shit, Harkinian's hit!" Sylvan shouts.

"Which one?" A male voice exclaims.

"_Link…_" She replies.

"_Oh god! Link! Stay with me!_" Zelda screams, shaking me.

I drift to sleep in her arms.


End file.
